It Started As a Game
by Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren
Summary: Sterling, Tiffany, and Megan make there own demigod character, just for fun, a game. That 'game' is going to change their lives and possibly get them killed...
1. Chapter 1

**Megan's POV**

Walking back into my room, I set down three pieces of paper and three pencils. I plopped down next to my friends Sterling, who was reading _The Lost Hero_, and Tiffany, who was lying on her back listening to her MP3 player and reading _The Lightning Thief_.

Sterling glanced at me. "Megan, what is this for?" She asked, pointing a finger at the paper and pencils. Sterling then placed her bookmark back in the book and set it down next to her.

Tiffany sat up, folded the page in her book, and pulled her headphones off and said, "Yeah, what are we doing?" She then blew her blonde hair out of her face.

Grinning, I replied, "You guys like the _Percy Jackson & the Olympians _series right?"

Sterling sat up straighter, brown eyes sparkling. "Heck yeah," she cheered.

Tiffany replied, "Er, haven't read the whole series…but yeah."

Laughing, I continued. "Well, you can make one character to be in the series before the titan war in _The Last Olympian _to go to Camp Half-Blood." Pulling up my long blonde hair into a ponytail, I explained, "So make up a first name, age, gender, whom their godly parent is, eye color, hair color, and what type of weapon they would use." My friends grinned.

Sterling and Tiffany snatched up a piece of paper and a pencil and started to scribble down their character. I grabbed the other sheet of paper and the pencil and started to write down my character. "Don't forget to add if they have ADD or something; and some extra stuff, like who they like or something," I reminded. My friends nodded and continued to write.

Thinking about it, I carefully wrote down my character. She needed to be unique, but not like a freak. Perfect, but not a Mary-Sue. Nice, but with an edge of a warrior. Good, but with a dark side.

Once I finished, I dropped the pencil and found Sterling already finished. She grinned at me and asked, "Can I go first?"

"Sure."

Tiffany finished and said, "Okay Sterling."

Sterling cleared her throat and explained her character. "My character's name is Matilda Wright; she is the daughter of Athena and the twin sister to Ainsley and is 14 years old. She has short purple hair and likes to wear punk clothes. Matilda also has neon green eyes, she has a bracelet that turns into a shield and a pin that turns into a sword, and has ADHD and Dyslexia. And she has a crush on Nico, mostly so she can nom on his head." Tiffany and I clapped as Sterling stood and did a little bow, causing all three of us to laugh.

Tiffany explained her character. "Her name is Ainsley Wright; she is the daughter of Athena and the twin sister to Matilda and she is 14. She has long brown hair and brown eyes. Ainsley uses her mind as her weapon and has ADHD."

They looked at me and I explained. "Phoenix Everren is the daughter of Hecate and is 14. She has long black hair with dark blue streaks and gray eyes. Phoenix has a light brown, soft leather belt that doubles as a sheath for her knife and she has ADHD, Dyslexia, and ADD."

"Wait," Sterling butted in. "Shouldn't we add their fatal flaw?"

Tiffany chirped, "Yes we should!"

I agreed with my friends. "You're right, everyone and everything has a fatal flaw."

"Matilda's fatal flaw is jealousy."

"Ainsley's fatal flaw is that she can't accept failure."

"And Phoenix's fatal flaw is being too independent and too brave."

We added the fatal flaws to the description of the characters and I said, "Now we put the paper under our pillow."

Tiffany frowned. "Why?"

"'Cause we can," I replied, grinning. We all laughed and placed our own papers under our own pillows.

Sterling declared, "Now we watch the movie." She grinned. "If we don't, Megan, you shall be eaten by a vampire chicken from Jupiter." We all started to giggle really hard. The whole '_shall be eaten by a vampire chicken from Jupiter_' happened when we were spending the night at Tiffany's house and we stayed up to 6:30am, and we ate only sugar that day so we were pretty hyper. I think we woke up around 3:00pm.

Scrambling to my knees, I inched toward my movie case, pulled out the DVD, opened it, took out the disk and placed the disk in the DVD player. I scrambled back and sat down next to my friends. Grabbing the remote, I pressed 'play' and we watched the movie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once the movie ended, we crawled into our sleeping bags and started to joke around about vampire chickens from Jupiter. Around 5:30am, we finally fell asleep.

**About those **_**Vampire Chickens from Jupiter**_**, I was spending the night at Tiffany's house with Sterling, and it was really late (not sure how late) and I started to act really crazy and all whacked out. Anyway, we were recording what we said with Tiffany's MP3, and I said something about **_**Vampire Chickens from Jupiter**_**. XD**

**This story goes to my best friends Sterling and Tiffany.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sterling's POV**

Yawning, I sat up and squinted at the clock. 12:30pm flashed before staying lit. I frowned. Megan's clock never did that before, and that clock isn't a new one either, and her mom changed the batteries last night too. Breathing outward, I glanced over Megan and Tiffany to see if they were still asleep, which they were.

_Wait_, I thought. _When was Megan's hair black with dark blue streaks? And when was Tiffany's hair brown?_

An idea hit me. "No…"I groaned and grabbed my hair.

My hand clamped around short, purple hair, not by long dark brown hair. Releasing the chunk of hair, I snapped, "Tiffany! Megan! Wake up!"

Tiffany shot up and frowned at me while Megan got up slowly and groggily said, "Wha…?" Tiffany shrieked.

"Sterling! You have purple hair and neon green eyes!" She looked at Megan and shrieked, "Megan! You have black hair with dark blue streaks! And gray eyes!" She stumbled out of her sleeping bag and raced into the bathroom.

Megan was wide awake. She looked at me, her gray eyes sparkling. She pumped her fists in the air and cheered, "Oh yeah! I'm Phoenix Everren! And you're Matilda Wright! And Tiffany is Ainsley Wright!" Tiffany came back in the room, grinning.

"This is so cool," she chirped. We all laugh. Almost immediately, Megan's, who was still sitting in her sleeping bag, head fell forward and she jolted back up with a yawn.

"I'm going back to bed, my adrenaline has been used up," she grumbled and slid down onto her back.

"But it's 12:30," Tiffany protested. Megan growled at her in response.

I curled up in sleeping bag and sighed sadly: "This is probably a dream." Tiffany nodded sadly and crawled back into her sleeping bag. Sighing again, I closed my eyes and let sleep wash me away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gray mist swirled around my vision, and past all the mist I saw blackness. "What's happening?" I cry out, trembling. This wasn't Megan's room! No one answered. Gulping, I stepped forward tenderly, afraid of what might happen. The blackness faded into light, and Megan's room started to appear.

The gray mist receded and I saw the sleeping figures of Megan, Tiffany, and I. Wait, no, Phoenix, Ainsley, and I, Matilda. My breath caught in my throat, was I dead? The sleeping me shifted in my sleep. Breathing out a sigh of relief, I saw that a neon green glowing aura around me.

"Awesome," I said. Then I saw a pink aura for Ainsley. "Of course," I muttered under my breath. Taking a sharp breath, I stared in horror at Phoenix's aura. It was blood red. "That can't be good," I muttered, backing away. Fatigue washed over me and I collapsed down as blackness engulfed my vision.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Matilda, wake up," someone hissed and started to shake my shoulder. "It's 1:00pm." Yawning, I opened one eye and saw Phoenix looking at me. Yelping, I shot out of my sleeping bag and toward the door, leaving Phoenix unbalanced so she fell onto my sleeping bag. "What was that for?" she grumbled and peeled herself off of my sleeping bag.

"Sorry," I replied. "You startled me." Phoenix snorted and stood up.

"Ainsley is already dressed and is waiting for us to eat lunch. My dad made hamburgers," Phoenix said and walked out of her room and closed the door, giving me privacy.

I quickly changed into some punk clothes, opened the door, walked over to the table, and sat down next to Ainsley who was wearing white pants and an orange t-shirt with red palm trees at the bottom. "Now you're awake," she said.

"Yep and it's not a dream," I chirped.

Before Ainsley could say anything, Phoenix's father asked, "What's not a dream?"

"Er," I stammered, exchanging a glance with Ainsley.

"Matilda waking up," Phoenix said, smiling, wearing her normal jeans (with a large hole on her left knee) and a plain white t-shirt. Her dad laughed and walked over to the table and gave each of us a hamburger. Phoenix sat down and said, "Thanks, dad."

"No problem sweetie," he replied and rubbed the top of her head.

"Dad!" She protested. He laughed and walked back to his office. Phoenix started to smooth down her hair and Ainsley and I cracked up. Phoenix started to laugh too and then calmed down enough to eat her lunch.

Ainsley and I started to eat too, the flavor bursting in my mouth. "Mmmm," I said. "Yummy." We laughed and finished the rest of our hamburgers. Phoenix grabbed our plates and washed them off in the sink and then yelled, "Hey dad, were going outside!"

"Okay, be careful," he called back.

"We will!" Phoenix then opened the garage door and turned on the lights, letting us in before she closed the door.

Ainsley was about to push the garage door button when I cried, "Wait! Why are there bags in here with our names on it?"

Phoenix walked over away from her bike and frowned at the bags. Ainsley walked over to. "That's really odd," she commented.

I opened mine and gasped. "What the- clothes? Money? A bracelet and pin?"

Ainsley opened her bag. "Let's see, I have clothes and money too! What about you Phoenix?"

Phoenix replied, "Same. Clothes, money; oh!" She pulled out a light brown, soft leather belt with a sheath attached. "Sweet! I got a knife!"

Ainsley started to laugh and joked : "Someone take that knife away from her." We all laughed at that, but the memory came back to me of Phoenix cloaked in a blood red aura…I shook that thought away and twisted the beads around on the pin absent mindedly.

Suddenly, the pin changed into a long sword and Ainsley's and Phoenix's eyes widened. "Wow," Ainsley muttered.

Grinning, I replied, "Sweet." Phoenix nodded in agreement. I toyed around with the bracelet and it changed into a shield. "Awesome!"

"Lucky! I don't have any weapon," Ainsley grumbled.

"Sorry," Phoenix replied. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Let's go outside now," I chimed and walked over to the garage door opener and clicked the button. Ainsley and Phoenix quickly slung their bag over there shoulders and walked outside, Phoenix strapping the belt onto her jeans. I followed after them once I changed the sword to a pin and the shield to a bracelet and throwing the backpack on.

Ainsley was jabbing Phoenix in the ribs, but Phoenix seemed to be sort of out of it and it seemed she was chanting something. "Look! There are four strange kids coming at us! Hello!"

"What the heck," I growled, walking up to Phoenix. She grabbed her shoulders and shook her, but Phoenix didn't respond. Must've looked strange to the four kids. But when I got a better glance at them, I almost screamed.

"What?" Ainsley demanded.

"It's Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Nico di Angelo," I whispered excitedly. "Not sure who that other girl is." Ainsley looked at me blankly but I couldn't smack her, unfortunately.

"Um, is that girl okay," Percy asked awkwardly.

"I think so," I replied quickly and said, "Er, hold on." I dragged Phoenix back into the garage and snapped my fingers in front of her face. "Phoenix," I hissed.

She snapped out of it and blinked at me. 'What?"

"Nothing," I replied and we walked back out of the garage. "So, who are you and what brings you here?" I asked them, flashing Phoenix and Ainsley a quick warning.

The strange girl cleared her throat and said, "My name is Lea Nite, this Annabeth Chase (Annabeth waved), Percy Jackson (Percy smiled), and Nico di Angelo." (Nico glanced at us)

Phoenix replied, "I'm Phoenix Everren, this is Matilda Wright and her sister, Ainsley Wright. Now, can you explain why you are-" She stopped mid sentence, her gray eyes widening. The four kids whipped around and drew their weapons; Percy drew his sword, Annabeth drew her knife, Nico drew his knife, and Lea pulled her knife off of her arm. I immediately like that girl.

Eight hellhounds were coming after us, their red eyes gleaming. I quickly got my pin and bracelet to change into a sword and shield, Ainsley crouching on the ground, digging through her backpack frantically. Phoenix still stood there, her gray eyes huge, and frozen in fear.

"I thought you said your fatal flaw was being too brave," I hissed to her but Phoenix didn't respond. They charged forward dodging and slicing at the hellhounds. The hounds snarled and bit at them.

I ran forward to help Nico, raised my sword, and yelled the most awesomeness battle cry: _"Di braccas meas vescimini!" _Nico burst out laughing and I sliced my sword cleanly through the hellhound's head, watching the monster dissolve.

"Do you know what that means?"

"No, what?"

"The gods eat my pants!" We both cracked up when I saw another hellhound creeping up behind Nico. With a yelp, and darted around Nico and killed the hellhound, the creature dissolving like the first.

"Th-thank," Nico stammered.

"No problem," I replied, grinning. I glanced around, Annabeth and Percy were fighting two hellhounds while Lea and Ainsley fought off another two. Ainsley, I noticed, was fight with a knife, so I assumed Lea gave her an extra one she had. One hellhound leaped at us again, and Nico and I stabbed it at the same time and dissolved. We grinned at each other and I gasped.

One hellhound was racing toward a still-frozen Phoenix. Before I could move, she snapped out of it, drew her knife, spun out of the way, rolled under the hellhound and dug her knife into the hound's stomach, causing the monster to dissolve on her. Phoenix spat monster dust out of her mouth and leaped to her feet with a smirk.

I looked around and saw that all the hounds were dissolved in piles of sand.

Annabeth exchanged a glance with Percy, Lea, and Nico and looked at us. "We should go," she said.

"Go where?" Ainsley demanded.

"A place where you'll be safe," Nico promised, glancing at me. I blushed inwardly, not showing any weakness.

"Yes we'll go now," Phoenix agreed, still coated in monster dust, but that didn't seem to bother them.

Percy pulled out a whistle and blew it. Suddenly, another hellhound appeared near Phoenix but she didn't flinch, unlike Ainsley who screamed. "Hop on," Percy said. So we did and the hellhound raced off, everything blurring together.

**Thank you Sterling for helping me out and Tiffany for giving me her character!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. If I did, I would've put me in it…and maybe my friends.**

**Ainsley's POV **

The hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary, stopped a few feet from Camp. Matilda and I stumbled off, holding our stomachs while Phoenix just fell off Mrs. O'Leary, groaning, "Di braccas meas ALEX vescimini."

"_Gods of my pants eat pickle?_" I grumbled. Of course from her, all I got was a growl. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes.

Matilda stands up and stumbles, before I could do anything, Nico caught her. "Hi!" She cried out.

"Er, uh, hi?" He replied as he let go of her shoulders. Once Nico turned away from her face, I could see him blushing. Adorable.

Phoenix tries to stand, but completely fell over onto her side with a groan and a _THUMP_. Percy came over and tried to lift her up, but Phoenix smacked him in the face. He jumped back, holding the side of his face. "Ow," he groaned. "Second time this month." In the background, Annabeth was leaning against a tree, giggling at him.

I couldn't help but laugh too, Nico and Matilda snickering as well. Phoenix scrambled up to her feet ungracefully, and straightened and glared at everyone, mostly Percy.

She walked over to me and Matilda joined us.

"Should we tell them who our godly parents are?" Phoenix asked us, glancing at Annabeth, Percy, and Nico.

"I believe we should," I voted.

Matilda argued, "No, they would think something is wrong with us."

The two of us argued back and forth, Phoenix watching us with an amused grin.

"We just can't," Matilda snapped as we walked past the boundary line.

We blinked at each other, confused.

"We just can't what?" I asked, extremely confused.

"I don't know," Matilda admitted; Phoenix just shrugged.

A wave a dizziness hit me and I stumbled along with Matilda, Phoenix just fell on her butt.

Right after Phoenix stood up (yet again), a centaur trotted over to us, and Phoenix did something…"intelligible".

She took one glance at him and squealed, "Centaur!" And fell over on her back. (Let's say no one was surprised)

A Cyclopes lumbered forward and asked, "You're surprised by Man pony?"

Phoenix squeaked as she nodded to the Cyclopes, gray eyes huge.

The Cyclopes patted her head and said happily, "Hello!" He spotted Percy and cried, "Brother is alive!" He rushed toward Percy and squeezed him in a bear hug.

Percy gasped, "Good to see you Tyson, please let me go." Tyson let go of his brother and hugged Annabeth next.

"You're alive too!"

"Yes I am, please let me go, can't breathe," she gasped. Tyson let go and proceeded to do the same with Nico, who looked like he was about to burst.

The centaur cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Chiron. I presume that the mission went okay? No one was lost?"

Annabeth straightened and replied, "Everything went fine and no one was lost, but we were attacked by eight hellhounds."

Chiron looked at her seriously. "Eight hellhounds?" We all nodded in agreement and he narrowed his eyes. "Well I'm glad you're all safe," Chiron told us. "Now, how about a tour of Camp?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Annabeth, Nico, and Percy left to do their activities while Chiron led the three of us around camp. "And these are the cabins. You will stay in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed by your godly parent." Chiron gestured at the worn down cabin with the brown paint chipping, a caduceus overhanging the door.

A satyr rushed past, chasing after a nymph. Phoenix jumped in alarm and fell down, _once again_;luckily for her, no one saw. She winced and scrambled up to her feet. "Sorry," she muttered.

Chiron asked, "Are you alright?"

"She fell off Mrs. O'Leary," I explained and Chiron nodded.

"That can make anyone lose their balance for awhile. Does anything hurt Phoenix?"

"Other then my ego? No," Phoenix grumbled.

Chiron nodded and said, "Very well, but I will take all three of you to the infirmary to be checked out, just in case."

Phoenix scowled while Matilda just shrugged. "Okay. Come along guys," I said to my friends and we headed toward the infirmary. I couldn't help but watch Phoenix to see how she was holding up when I realized she was walking with a slight limp. I scowled and demanded, "Why didn't you tell us that you're limping?"

Phoenix grinned sheepishly and replied, "Sorry, I didn't want to worry you guys."

Matilda snickered, "Too late!" And we all burst out laughing. A couple of campers walked by and gave us funny looks. Phoenix coughed awkwardly and we walked into the infirmary.

"Apparently they don't know how to have fun," I commented once we were inside the infirmary. Phoenix and Matilda snickered.

My sister opened her mouth to comment when a voice called, "Some of us do!" We turned around quickly and saw a small kid with black hair and brown eyes.

Phoenix opened her jaws to retort, but the boy glared at her and Phoenix practically wilted under his gaze.

"Michael, that's enough," said a boy with blonde hair and green eyes as he walked inside. The kid, Michael, scowled and left. The other boy turned to us and smiled. "Sorry about that. That was Michael Yew, my half brother. He's not normally like that. Now what are your names?"

"I'm Ainsley," I replied and pointed at Matilda. "And this is my sis-"

"I'm Matilda, her sister," she finished quickly and smirked at me, causing me to frown.

Phoenix blinked for a second and regained her composer. "I'm Phoenix." I tried not to laugh because Phoenix clearly already liked this boy and we didn't even know him!

The boy didn't even notice, typical boys. "I'm Zayne, son of Apollo, and, unfortunately, the half brother of Michael Yew." We laughed and Zayne asked, "So, what brings you three here?"

"We shadow traveled on Mrs. O'Leary and we weren't feeling good after so Chiron sent us here." I said, smirking at Matilda who was going to answer. In return, she stuck her tongue out at me.

Zayne nodded. "I see. Who is hurt worse?"

"Phoenix," Matilda and I said at the said time, causing us to laugh. Phoenix blushed.

"I'm fine," she insisted, bright red.

"Yeah right!" Matilda hooted. "You fell off Mrs. O'Leary and kept falling over."

Phoenix's face went redder, and I was sure that wasn't possible. Zayne laughed and said, "Its okay Phoenix. I did that exact same thing when I first got here!"

We stopped laughing and stared at him. Phoenix stuck her tongue out at us and Matilda looked away guiltily. "Okay. Well, yes, they're right. I kept falling over but I hurt my left knee when I fell off Mrs. O'Leary."

Zayne nodded and pointed to a bed. "Sit," he commanded. Phoenix did and Zayne grabbed a little rubber hammer and tapped her knee. Phoenix winced, but her knee kicked out. "It's bruised," Zayne informed. "Not broken, this is good."

"I'd hope so," Phoenix teased and stood up. Zayne smiled and Matilda nudged me with her elbow. I glanced at her and puffed out her lips and made a kissing motion, silently. I started to laugh along with my sister and Phoenix and Zayne frowned at us. "What?" Phoenix demanded.

"N-nothing!" I wheezed out and burst into another laughing fit.

Phoenix turned to Zayne and said, "Sorry about those two."

He smiled and replied, "Its cool, I don't really care. Now, Matilda, are you hurt?"

She stopped laughing and replied, "Nope!"

"I'm not either," I chirped.

"Okay, then. You three can go. Phoenix, go easy on your left knee or else it'll hurt worse," Zayne advised.

Phoenix nodded and we left. "You like him," I declared once Zayne was out of earshot.

Phoenix blushed again. "I do not!"

Matilda rolled her neon green eyes. "Sure, and I'm a magical penguin that likes to eat rainbows."

We all laughed at that. "Having fun you three?" Someone asked.

We froze and turned around. "Hi Annabeth!" I chirped.

Annabeth walked over and smiled. "Hey guys. Come on, Chiron wants to talk to you." She jogged off and we followed, still giggling. Annabeth glanced at us sideways, confused but didn't ask any questions.

Annabeth led us to Chiron, who was at the archery range. He turned to us, in centaur form, and asked, "So, no serious injuries I presume?"

I shook my head. "Nope! Phoenix just bruised her knee."

Chiron nodded. "Good, good. Phoenix, can you play Capture the Flag tonight?"

Phoenix nodded; a spark of determination flicker in her gray eyes. "Yes I can Chiron."

"Okay. Annabeth, please show them the Hermes cabin so they can get ready for dinner."

"Yes Chiron." Annabeth turned to us. "Follow me." She jogged off and we followed.

Phoenix looked like she was in Lala Land so Matilda snickered, "Looks like she's thinking of Zayne." We both started to giggle and Phoenix glared at us.

Annabeth muttered, "_Facere ipsi semper relinquere unusquisque solus?_"

"Yes we do leave each other alone! Well…sometimes..." I retorted and stopped when they stopped and stared at me in shock.

"You understand Latin," Annabeth demanded.

"Apparently, is that bad?" I asked nervously. Phoenix and Matilda exchanged a glance.

Annabeth shook her head and answered: "No it isn't, but Latin usually takes time for demigods to learn. You apparently already have it down!"

I grinned and asked, "Sweet! Oh yeah, we are going to the Hermes cabin, right?"

"Yep! Come along!" Annabeth chirped and continued to jog along.

"Lucky," Matilda grumbled and I nudged her and then Phoenix good naturedly. They smiled and continued on.

"Here we are!" Annabeth declared as we stopped in front of the worn down building. Suddenly, a conch horn blew in the distance. "Come along, I'll show you to dinner."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

We lined up behind the other kids in the Hermes cabin and followed them to get our food. I choose a slice of cheese pizza and some brisket. I was about to sit down and dig in when Matilda tapped my shoulder. "We're supposed to go make an offering to the gods," she whispered before walking over to a brazier and scraping some meat into the fire.

I blinked, confused; how did she know that when no one else told us? But I did it any way along with Phoenix. "Whoever is my godly parent, please claim me soon," I said awkwardly before walking over to the Hermes table and sitting down next to Matilda and Phoenix who were already eating. "Thanks for waiting," I snorted sarcastically.

"Sorry, we were hungry," Phoenix said, grinning.

"I kind of figured that Pheo," I replied.

"Pheo?" Phoenix demanded.

I grinned and Matilda replied, "I like it, so, we will call you that _Pheo_." Phoenix scowled and continued to eat.

0o0o0o0o

Once we finished dinner, Chiron called out which team the cabins would be in. "The Athena cabin will be the blue team. They'll be fighting with the Hermes cabin, Poseidon cabin, Demeter cabin, and Apollo cabin! The Ares cabin with led the red team and all other cabins will be on their side! Dismissed!"

Matilda playfully pushed Phoenix gently and teased, "Hey Pheo, happy your 'boyfriend' is on our side?" I burst out laughing.

Phoenix blushed a deep red and scowled. "He's not my boyfriend! At least Zayne is on our side and not Nico!"

Matilda frowned. "I was just joking, cheer up Phoenix."

"Yeah Phoenix, are you feeling all right?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine!" Phoenix snapped and stalked off, leaving me and my sister puzzled.

0o0o0o0o0o

Annabeth called, "Matilda, Ainsley, Phoenix, you three be on the edge of the creek on our side!"

"Okay!" I called back and looked at them. "I still don't have a-"

Chiron trotted over and gave me and bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Try and use this if needed," he said and trotted off.

We blinked at each other, confused. "Never mind I take that back," I mumbled and we waited at the edge of the creek. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and I looked over my shoulder and blinked. No one was there, but it felt like someone was staring at us.

Phoenix jabbed me in the ribs and hissed, "Ares children alert!"

She was right. Four buff looking girls came over, carrying swords, sneers on their faces. "Well, well, fresh meat. Nisa, you take care of purple hair over there; Kelsey, you get brown eyes; and Margo and I will take storm eyes over here." Right then they charged.

Instincts took over and I pulled out an arrow and notched it on the bow string, pulled back, and fired. It found a kink in Kelsey's armor and she howled in pain. "You'll pay for that worm breath!" She spat and charged me. I rolled over to the side and jabbed an arrow into her leg, causing her to sprout some very colorful language in Latin, making me wish I didn't understand it.

Kelsey struck downward with her sword and I dodged away but she nicked me on the arm pretty well. Wincing, I saw Matilda fighting really well with her sword and shield. I rolled over to my sister as Kelsey tried to strike again and saw Nisa get knocked out by Matilda's shield. "I need your shield," I hissed and yanked it from my sister.

"Hey!" She protested as I whacked Kelsey in the gut. She collapsed, hugging her stomach and moaning.

I gave it back to her and chuckled nervously. "Hehe, thanks." Matilda scowled and looked around frantically.

"Where's Phoenix?"

She was right, Phoenix was no where to be seen and Margo and the other Ares girl were searching for her, snarling at her, telling her to come out and fight.

Phoenix hopped out of a tree, pointed to us, and murmured a word in Latin. "_Scutum_." Shield.

Suddenly, Margo and her half sister spotted us and charged, raising their swords. I notched an arrow and raised my bow, Matilda raising her sword and shield. The two Ares daughters stumbled backward as if they hit a wall. Margo's sister fell down, holding her head.

Phoenix's eyes sparkled with shock; she clearly wasn't thinking the spell would work. Margo turned to Phoenix and spat, "You will _die_ for that little twerp!" She charged forward, sword poised for striking, and Phoenix quickly grabbed her knife and deflected Margo's hit.

"N-no maiming!" She squeaked and dove out of the way when Marge slashed.

"That's right, I don't want to loose my desert privileges," Margo sneered and sliced the air as Phoenix dove again. Shouts in the distance distracted them for a second, and Margo seized her chance. She slashed down and Phoenix fell down, crying out in pain.

My friend put her hand to her face and pulled away and Matilda and I saw that she was bleeding. Anger coursed through me and I fired my arrow and Matilda threw her shield like a Frisbee. The arrow bounced off Margo's armor but the shield hit her back she did a face-plant.

Thankfully Phoenix rolled out of the way and came running up to us, blood trickling down over her right, closed, eye and down her cheek. Her other eye was sparkling with excitement. "That was awesome," she cheered.

"Awesome?" I snapped. "You almost got yourself kill-"

Annabeth appeared on the left side of us and ran up to us. "I'm sorry!" She gasped. "I did that to Percy and that didn't happen! I thought it would work again…" Her voice trailed off and she bowed down. We heard rustling and glanced around, gaping. Somehow Chiron and some other campers had gotten there without us noticing, and they too were bowing. Phoenix looked down and gasped, looking up.

"We're glowing," she whispered. Matilda and I looked up in awe, seeing she was right. Above my sister and I was a glowing gray owl perched on an olive tree and floating above Phoenix was a dark moon and an outlined by a torch.

"All hail Ainsley and Matilda Wright, daughters of Athena," Chiron cried. "And all hail Phoenix Everren, daughter of Hecate."

**(I made a poll on my front page so please vote! Also, I might make a fan fiction story for _The Last Dragon Chronicles_) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. *Sigh* Unfortunately. If I did, Nancy Bobofit would've been maimed by 'Maimer'. :3 Hehehe.**

**Phoenix's POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief once Nisa, Kelsey, Margo, and Daisy (I know, sad name, huh?) left the infirmary, leaving Ainsley, Matilda, and I alone with Zayne and his half-sisters Kayla and Victoria.

The slash on my face stopped bleeding but I still kept my eye closed just in case.

Zayne walked over and apologized to me, saying he would've treated me earlier but was busy with other campers that were maimed by Ares children.

"It's 'kay," I replied, smiling, feeling the dried blood cracking. He grabbed a wet cloth from a tray and gently wiped the dried, dark crust away from the slice.

Zayne examined the wound and commented, "You're lucky Arizona, the blade didn't cut your eye, it just grazed the eyelid, but I'm afraid that the grit from the blade can't be removed, so, you're going to have to use eye-drops to make sure you don't go blind it that one eye."

"'Kay," I mumbled.

Zayne checked my knee and warned, "Be careful using your knee or you'll end up with a permanent limp."

"'Kay."

"Okay, what's wrong with you, Arizona?"

"What? Nothing's wrong with me! And why are calling me Arizona?"

"Yes, something seems to be bothering you. I'm calling you Arizona because of Phoenix, Arizona."

"Okay! Mat, Ains, and I just left my dad without any reason, he's probably worried sick! Nice nickname by the way."

**(Pheo's Dad: Whoop whoop! No kids! No kids!) **

Zayne leaned over and hugged a very shocked me. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "Thanks, glad you like it, either way I'm going to call you Arizona." He pulled away, kissing me softly on the cheek.

I reeled back, my face burning. "What the heck was that for?"

Zayne's face reddened. "Er-uh-I-um-er-" Then he turned and walked away quickly. I saw Kayla and Victoria giggling in the background and stuck my tongue out at them.

I walked outside the infirmary, feeling really light. Ainsley and Matilda joined me quickly, Ainsley had a bandage wrapped around her right arm and Matilda had a bandage in the same spot as Ainsley. "You guys really are twins," I chuckled, earning no response from them. "Are you guys okay?"

The two burst out laughing, holding each other for support. "Zayne-kiss-you!" Matilda gasped and started to laugh some more.

My face flushed, scolding myself silently for thinking that they didn't see that. "You're going to use it as blackmail, aren't you?"

"Yep," Matilda promised.

I cursed and walked on, heading toward the Big House. "Night guys," I called to them over my shoulder.

"Night!" They hollered at the same time before laughing again.

**Matilda's POV**

Ainsley and I were still laughing by the time we got to our cabin. Annabeth was waiting for us outside the cabin and frowned when she saw how much we were laughing. "What happened," she asked, an amused, curious glint in her stormy gray eyes.

Ainsley and I looked at each other, a silent message passing between us.

"Zayne kissed Pheo," we hooted, breaking out into another fit of laughter. Annabeth started to laugh with us.

"Okay then, good blackmail if you ask me. Anyway, ready to see inside our cabin," Annabeth asked once she stopped laughing and we calmed down enough to hear her.

"Okay," Ainsley chirped.

I snickered, "Finally." We laughed at that and walked inside the cabin.

The Athena cabin clearly cares more about work then sleeping. The bunk beds were pushed up against the wall and the bookshelves and tables were littered with scrolls and some books with Ancient Greek writing. Annabeth turned to us and said, "Choose a bunk, any bunk." She paused. "As long as there's no person in it."

We snickered and Annabeth handed us some pajamas. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door and quickly changed into my pajamas and left the bathroom, Ainsley going in when I was done.

I flopped down onto the lower bunk and stared up at the wood, fatigue washing over me quickly. I saw Ainsley climb onto the bunk above mine and then Annabeth called, "Lights out!" And flicked off the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

**Ainsley's POV**

Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I can't help but thinking about all the things that have happened earlier. Like going to the infirmary twice, already fighting from Capture the Flag, and the whole 'Pheo and Zayne' incident. The fact that we had been claimed on our first day.

_"Why were we claimed on the first day?" _Phoenix demanded.

"I'm trying to get some sleep," I grumbled. "So, shut up Pheo!"

Matilda mumbled, "Pheo isn't even in our cabin. She's at the big house, remember?"

I froze. "S-sorry," I stammered to my sister and frowned. _I heard Pheo's voice though…_ I thought and realized, I was reading her mind. That's really creepy.

**(Okay, anyone notice something missing from the third chapter that came into the second chapter?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, I asked, and he never responded, so I'm guessing he's not gonna give me custody over it any time soon…**

**Phoenix's POV**

I sat up in bed groggily, rubbing my eyes, being careful with the wound. Getting up, I grabbed some clothes from the bag that had my name on it and changed into a pair of jeans and a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt.

I heard noises coming from outside my room. I quietly walked over to the door and listened.

"A daughter of Hecate. The minor gods rarely claim their children. Plus the fact that Hecate is working along side with _him_."

"Yes, this is…"

Anger boiled inside of me and I opened the door to my room quickly, surprising Chiron and some dude in jogging clothes. "This is what?" I demanded.

The dude and Chiron exchanged a glance. "This is…" I turned and stalked away, biting my bottom lip.

"Phoenix, wait!" Chiron called but I ignored him, opening the door and walking out.

Once outside, I stalked toward the dining pavilion, grabbed some waffles, scraped some into the brazier, and sat down at the main table.

I picked at the waffles, not feeling really hungry. Anger and hurt still burning in my veins. "Sure," I grumbled to myself. "Just assume that I'll be the one to turn and side with Hecate, not staying here." I placed my fork down and balled up my fists.

Suddenly, the conch horn blew again and the campers got up, talking and laughing still as they cleaned up and walked off toward their activity. I stayed there, still upset. I finally stood up and stalked toward the arena, my hand resting on the hilt of my knife.

Once inside the arena, I drew my knife and attacked the nearest dummy. I slashed, rolled, jabbed, and dodged, letting my anger help me move.

"Looks like someone has anger issues," a voice chuckled from behind.

I whipped around and pointed my knife at the person's throat. That person happened to be Lea, who, thankfully, just chuckled and pushed the blade away with her hand carefully.

"It's not nice to point a knife at your friend's throat," chided Lea.

"Wait, friends?" I demanded. "Since when were we friends?"

Lea replied simply, "I saved your life so I think that qualifies as friends."

I let out an exasperated groan and turned around to keep mauling the poor dummy.

"Ainsley and Matilda are worried about you," she said softly.

I stopped, hesitating. "Where are they?"

"At the archery range."

I took off toward the archery range and soon spotted Matilda and Ainsley firing off arrows, hitting the target, not all hitting the bulls-eye. I stopped and scowled, they didn't seem worried about me. I turned around and stalked off; listening for at least my name being called, but I heard nothing. Of course, what was I thinking? Why would anyone be worried about me?

I raced off toward the beach. Why? I'm not sure, I just needed to get away. But of course, there were campers down there already, laughing and threatening to push each other into the water. Frowning, I turned around and retraced my footsteps back to the arena, where the Athena cabin was flooding into.

This was not my day.

Ainsley picked out a sword and Matilda and she immediately started a sword fight, not even giving me a passing glance. Annabeth, on the other hand, saw me. She walked over and said, "I see you fight with a knife, would you like to train against me? Knife against knife?"

"Sure," I growled, unsheathing my knife. Annabeth unsheathed hers and we started. She jabbed and I blocked the move but she slid her blade off of mine and pushed in out of my hand. "Again," I said quickly and picked it up, facing Annabeth.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I headed toward the dining pavilion, feeling famished. "That's what I get for not eating this morning," I grumbled to myself.

"Pheo!" I stopped and turned around, seeing Ainsley and Matilda running toward me.

"What?" I snapped.

They blinked and Matilda said, "What's wrong, Phoenix? You seemed really mad this morning."

I shrugged and retorted, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because some campers, Chiron, and some dude in jogging clothes think that I'll become a traitor?"

The sisters stared at me in shock, mouths hanging open. "We didn't kn-" Ainsley started but I turned around and headed off and grabbed a plate and piled on some brisket, salad, and grabbed a goblet. Walking over to the brazier, I scraped some food into the fiery pit and walked toward the main table and sat down.

I thought for a second and said, "Water." The goblet filled up with water and I picked it up and took a large swig from it. Placing it down, I started to eat, the flavor rolling around on my tongue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After lunch, I walked toward the canoe lake, feeling a little better. Just a little.

I stood there, surprised I was alone, but also thankful.

The water lapped calmly onto the shore bank. "Arizona, are you okay?" A voice behind me ask.

_Oh gods…not him…_ I turned around and put on a fake smile. "I'm perfectly fine, Zayne."

He frowned. "You don't seem okay."

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped and he blinked, startled.

"I just wanted to check up on you," Zayne replied stiffly, turning around and walking away.

I groaned and turned back around and sat down, staring out at the water.

**Zayne: Gosh, you're mean today.**

**Phoenix: Why am I here?**

**Lea: I have a question. Where was I in Chapter 3 and 4?**

**Tiffany: Er…..it was their idea!**

**Sterling: It wasn't me typing!**

**Megan: Thanks guys, just throw me under the bus.**

**Percy: Where are we?**

**Annabeth: I'm leaving, bye!**

**Percy: I'm coming too!**

**Dummy:;ihsdf;Sh;hhlhe;;;hfa;;gohegtrhnewihgbrugiwr;gb;owehgo;ewbng;oewgie;enbgleihglenrfweh;orhtirkingirnguthringn====;;reg;sh;ehgf;ushef;[;iuszbgvprehg;ph4wetirh9843ut9phe[pjuwgpwiuehrt9-843uytpweihgw[e-[[werhtp;iwreht[ewohtri;erwhgo[ [409poi4u[987u21[0p23 =-ug[2 j;leHG;;OREHGIHERWQTIOHEWIUHERLIHT;rhhs;oihghtpgorelihr98h5rt;pfdhepwr98hPOHGRHGLIUH;hgpuiohwquhTHLERHL;ht;hgtrhwepoPIHGOU5HQPI;hg8hw;!**

**Megan: Okay then... We should leave. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Matilda's POV**

Ainsley and I walked toward the last area Phoenix was seen at, and soon past Zayne, who was storming off. We exchanged a glance and Ainsley said, "I think Phoenix is still there." I nodded and we walked forward, spotting our friend standing there, hugging her chest, staring out into the water.

"She's never this still," I whispered to my twin, who nodded in agreement, eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Shh! Trying to read her mind."

I stared at Ainsley and burst out laughing, causing Phoenix to whip toward us. She scowled, "What is so funny?"

"Ainsley is trying to read your mind!"

"I am!" My sister insisted.

Phoenix didn't say anything, but her eyes held an amused glint.

I challenged, "Then what am I thinking of right now!" _You can't read my mind, don't tease us that way. You can already understand Latin and Pheo can do spells but I haven't found – SQUIRREL!_

Ainsley closed her eyes and concentrated. "You are thinking of…" She frowned at me. "Yes I can read your mind and I know I can understand Latin and that Pheo can do spells. You just have to find your power." She looked around. "Where's the squirrel?"

My face must have been priceless because Phoenix burst out laughing along with my sister. I tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

They stopped laughing and Phoenix looked at us, her face grim once again. "Spit it out," she said simply. "Go ahead. Get it out of your system. I acted like a jerk, I know."

"No, Phoenix, we didn't come here to call you a jerk, but something's up and we would like you to tell us what it is," I paused. "Or we'll… erm… push you into lake!"

Ainsley nodded in agreement but gave me a sideways look that read: _We'll push her into the lake, really?_

I shrugged slightly and refocused onto Phoenix. "Well?"

She sighed and explained what happened, a guarded look forming in her gray eyes.

**Percy: Where was the squirrel?!**

**Annabeth: Really, Percy? That's your question?**

**Matilda: I don't even know. I was just, like, and then I was like, squirrel!**

**Nico: Hehehe. *smiles***

**Thalia: What up!**

**The Voice: Nico is smiling!**

**Me: AH! It's him again! *dives under a desk and cowers* **

**Lea: Hey, look I'm here and why am I not doing anything and what happened?**

**Tiffany, Sterling, Matilda, Ainsley, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Phoenix, and Zayne: O.O**

**Matilda: That was weird…**

**Lea: What happened?!**

**Ainsley: I dunno… there was this voice and Megan freaked out and started cowering under a random desk…**

**Lea: Okay then…**

**Sterling: Oh my god, I don't even know. It's a mystery! We should all act like Scooby-Doo!**

**Tiffany: I call Daphne! **

**Sterling: I call Velma!**

**Annabeth: Then who are we suppose to be?!  
**

***Tiffany and Sterling back away slowly* Both: Megan, get up, we're running.**

**Percy and Nico: O.O … I think that is all…**

**Lea: Get them!**

**Sterling, Tiffany, and Megan: AHHHHHHH! *runs away with Lea, Annabeth, Thalia, Matilda, Ainsley, and Phoenix chase after them***

**The Voice: … BOO!**

**Percy: AHHHHHH! *runs away***

**Nico: Yep… 'kay I'm leaving… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ainsley's POV**

So we got through what was bugging our friend and I was slightly jealous that Phoenix told Zayne what was, partially, bothering her and didn't bother to tell us, but I kept it down. Seriously, friends forgive each other, right? **The Voice: Wrong…**

"You should've told us sooner," Matilda said softly, though her eyes held the same hurt I was feeling.

"Sorry…" Phoenix muttered.

"Yeah well, next time, tell us please," replied I.

"Okay, will do."

Matilda grinned evilly and Phoenix gave her a wary look. She glanced over at me and thought, _Okay, we need to push her in the lake anyway. She told _Zayne _first._

I gave a subtle nod and Phoenix backed up still looking at Matilda warily. "What are you planning to-"

Matilda 'stumbled' into Phoenix, pushing her into the lake. But, Phoenix grabbed Matilda who grabbed my wrist and all three of us fell into the water.

I yelped as water covered my head and I struggled up and broke the surface with a gasp, pushing my soaking hair out of my face so I could see. "I'm going to kill her," I grumbled and swam to shore. Crawling out onto the beach, I stumbled to my feet and turned around, my clothes feeling like heavy weights on my body, my hair plastered to my head, socks and shoes flooding out water when I moved. I turned around and saw the soaking figures of Matilda and Phoenix, Matilda laughing her head off.

"That was so fun!" She wheezed and Phoenix stared at my sister in shock before laughing too, and, of course, I couldn't help it and started to giggle uncontrollably, almost forgetting that I wanted to kill my sis. Almost.

After our laughing fit, I turned to Matilda and she swallowed. "Oh no…" I lunged at her and she squeaked and darted away. As I chased her, I saw Phoenix laughing at us, looking like she was about to fall over onto the sand.

I stopped, breathing heavily while Matilda was doing the same, glancing at me with an amused, wary look, Phoenix was still laughing at us.

"Are we even?" I panted.

"Yeah, I guess," Matilda replied with a relieved sigh.

Phoenix shook her head and walked over to us and pulled us together by putting her arms around our shoulders. "You guys got all your anger out? I sure did!" We giggled and headed back to camp, our arms around each others' shoulders. Some campers gave us odd looks, probably wondering why we were soaking wet and stumbling around, but I didn't care. We were having fun!

"Ainsley, you got a boy lookin at you!" Phoenix smirked and flicked her head in his direction. I turned and saw a boy looking at me, his brown hair ruffled and green eyes glowing in amusement. My heart did a little tap dance but I turned away.

"Probably wondering why in the world we're soaking wet," I added and we laughed. We split up to go shower off and change into clean, dry clothes, and I thought how we would always be like this and nothing would ever split us up.

**Megan: Erm… yeah… we all started school and I have three clubs so I won't be posting as often… but Ill do my best and all my stories that aren't one-shots will not be taken down! Promise!**

**The Voice: Hello…**

**Megan: O.O No! Ahhh! *runs away screeching***

**Sterling: What is her problem?**

**Tiffany: I don't know, she hasn't told me anything about The Voice.**

**Phoenix: I can't tell, she blocked me off.**

**Ainsley: Same here.**

**Matilda: And here! Who's that guy that likes my sister?**

**Ainsley: I duno….**

**Phoenix: *Shrugs***

**Sterling: Ninsley! :D**

**Tiffany: Sterling, don't ruin it.**

**Sterling: …. Okay. You people can guess what the boy's name is! :D**

**Tiffany: Yes! :D**

**The Voice: I believe I should go… being called on by my host…**

**Tiffany, Sterling, Matilda, Ainsley, and Phoenix: O.O H-host…?**

**The Voice: *Grins evilly* Of course a host. My host is in a different story on here. *Sniffs* I'll be brought in way later on including my name… *Sneers and disappears in a cloud of black, evil smoke* Bye bye now…**

**Matilda: Let's go hack into Megan's account because she let's us!  
**

**Ainsley and Phoenix: Yeah! **

**Tiffany: Whoa, whoa. That's not nice at all!**

**Sterling: Yeah, that's not nice.  
**

**Ainsley: We've done it before.**

**Matilda: Yeah, it's not like we hacked hacked, Phoenix let us into her account.**

**Phoenix: *nods* That is true, and technically, I can get into her account because I am one of Megan's forms.**

**Sterling and Tiffany: … Okay! *all disappear***

**Megan: O.O Where did everyone go? Hello? Hello?! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoenix's POV**

After I showered off and changed clothes, I walked toward the Athena Cabin to wait for Matilda and Ainsley. Ainsley walked out and said, "Hey, Pheo!"

"Hi, Ains! Where's Mat?" I replied, trying to glance into the cabin.

Ainsley shrugged. "I don't know, but have you seen Annabeth?"

I frowned. "Um, no I haven't."

"I know where Matilda is!" We turned and saw Lea running toward us. "She's at the dinning pavilion!"

"What?!" We demanded. "She left without us?!" Ainsley growled. "How dare she!" She stomped toward the dinning pavilion, fists balled.

"Ah oh," I muttered and raced after her, Lea following me. When we caught up, I saw Ainsley dragging Matilda toward us. Lea laughed and jogged away.

"Why did you leave us?!" Ainsley demanded, turning to face her twin sister. "You were supposed to wait!"

Matilda shrugged. "I was hungry."

"You were hungry but you couldn't wait for us?!"

"…Yeah…"

I groaned, "Can we just go to lunch now?" Ainsley turned and walked toward the dinning pavilion. I followed her and Matilda walked ahead.

**xXx**

After lunch, the three of us decided to do the rock wall.

"Maybe we could do a fist round without the lava and earthquakes?" I said nervously.

"I don't think that's an option," Ainsley whispered.

"Great," Matilda muttered.

With a whimper, I inched forward slowly, the twins following me. "There's Annabeth!" I chirped stopping and pointing at Annabeth.

Ainsley sighed in relief and started walking over to her half sister. "Why were you looking for Annabeth?" Matilda asked as she followed me.

"While you went to the dinning pavilion," I glanced at her pointedly. "Apparently, Annabeth wasn't in the Athena Cabin."

"Oh," Matilda muttered and we caught up with them.

"Is there a way to do the rock wall without the lava and earthquakes?" I asked and Annabeth waved her hand.

"One thing at a time," she replied. "First off, when you do the rock wall, there's no option to do it with the lava and earthquakes. Also, I went out to check out a report of a demigod. Have fun doing the rock wall while I talk to Chiron."

Ainsley, "What do you need to see him for?"

Annabeth smirked and replied, "Well, I found her. Meet Nicia." A scrawny, pale girl stepped from behind Annabeth, looking nervous and jumpy, her long black hair getting into her face.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," I chirped.

Nicia hesitated before whispering softly, "Thanks."

Annabeth gestured for Nicia to follow and told us, "Have fun!" Before leaving to see Chiron with Nicia.

The three of us glared after her and Ainsley huffed sarcastically, "Have fun, right." She paused. "Wish it was you."

We laughed before walking toward the rock wall before slowing our pace and our laughs turning into nervous chuckles. "Do we have too?" Matilda asked and I stopped.

"Let's go canoeing instead!" I voted and raced off, Ainsley and Matilda following close behind.

**xXx**

After coming back from the lake, we were soaking wet (again) and laughing. "So glad we did that then the rock wall!" I laughed.

"Yeah, I'd rather be wet then being burned by lava," Ainsley replied, laughing.

"Same!" Matilda laughed.

We walked back to camp, stumbling around again, causing people staring at us in confusion, probably wondering why we were soaking wet.

Again.

So that means another shower and fresh clothes for us.

**xXx**

At dinner, I saw Nicia being seated next to Conner Stoll, and felt bad for her. I walked over to Ainsley and Matilda who were waiting in line to get there food. "Hey guys," I said, frowning when they smirked at me. "What did I do this time?"

"Zayne's staring at you," Ainsley teased, causing me to blush slightly. She raised her arm and poked me in the shoulder, pushing me over. I yelped and stumbled, before I could catch myself, Ainsley pushed me again, causing me to fall on my butt. Feeling my face grow hot from the laughs that echoed around, I glared up at her.

"And you pushed me because?" I asked, scrambling to my feet, seeing Matilda laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes and her clutching her stomach.

"Zayne needed the laugh," she replied, looking at me pointedly. My face flushed and grew hotter.

"I'll apologize to him after dinner," I muttered, not meeting their eyes.

"You better!" Ainsley scolded. Matilda, who was still laughing, walked forward, Ainsley and me following. Ainsley paused and titled her head, a smirk forming on her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in confusion. Then it hit me. "Please don't," I begged.

"Too late!" Ainsley chirped and started to giggle. "Despite what you said to him," she began. "Zayne has high thoughts about you."

Blushing again, I muttered, "Please stop."

Gasps filled the air and I whipped around, seeing a familiar sign floating above a petrified Nicia.

**Tiffany: And we were kidding about Ninsley! **

**Megan: Yep! Sorry for getting your hopes up.**

**Ainsley: …Whatever.**

**Matilda: No! D: **

**Phoenix: *laughs at Matilda and Ainsley* Haha!**

**Nico: Where's Sterling?**

**Megan: Haha! xD  
**

**Tiffany: She's hiding in a closet having a panic attack. We didn't inform her that the Ninsley thing was a joke. Mwahahahahahahahahaha! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Matilda's POV**

I gasped along with my friends as we saw the symbol for Hecate float above Nicia's head and disappear. "All hail, Nicia Griffin, daughter of Hecate," Chiron rumbled and we greeted her with mumbles.

Pheo stepped out of line and over to her new half-sister. "You can come sit with me," she said softly, pointing to the table where Chiron sat. "Or you could stay here," she added rapidly, glancing hastily at Conner who was suddenly glaring at her.

Nicia hesitated and whispered her answer. Phoenix nodded and turned, stepping back into line behind us. "She's going to stay with them for dinner," Pheo explained and I nodded along with my sister.

Grinning, I asked, "How does it feel to have a new half-sister?"

Pheo shrugged. "Dunno yet." She winked. "Hey, I just met her today."

We laughed and collected some brisket, salad, and a dinner roll. Breaking off, I strode toward the Athena table with Ainsley, us chatting about wearing swimsuits to the lake instead of clothing.

**xXx**

The next morning, I was awaken by Ainsley laughing in my face.

Literally.

"What are you laughing at?" I grumbled, pulling my pillow out from under my head and smacking her in the face with it.

"You were drooling and mumbling about Nico!" She howled with laughter, and I felt myself grow beet red, thankful our siblings had already left.

"Was not," I retorted and scrambled off the bed, grabbing my clothes from my bag and stalking into the bathroom to change.

**xXx**

When I walked out of the cabin, I saw Ainsley waiting for me. "Morning," I chirruped.

"Morning," she replied back, grinning as we jogged toward the mess hall.

Phoenix bounded over to us, Nicia already seated at the main table. "Hey, guys," she chirped. "Have you seen Beckendorf or Percy?"

"No, why?" I inquired, curious.

"Well, the Poseidon table is empty and Silena got here early with her cabin and hasn't been with Beckendorf."

Ainsley held up her index finger and closed her eyes, concentrating before saying: "They went out on a quest to sink Luke's ship."

"Whoa," Phoenix spoke, clearly impressed. "You got all of that from someone's mind?"

Ainsley grinned and laughed. "Nope! I heard Annabeth talking about it earlier!"

"Why you…" I raced after her, hearing Phoenix laughing behind us as I chased my sister, her laughing as well, and I found myself joining in their laughter. That's when I felt stares burning through my skin, and I stopped chasing my twin, all three of us staring back at the gaping and worried crowd. "What?!" I screamed at them, causing everyone to turn away awkwardly.

All three of us burst out laughing and walked over to the line to grab some breakfast.

**xXx**

Near the end of the day, the whole Camp seemed quiet and tense, all but us trio, for we had "fallen" in the lake once more because Pheo decided to push me and Ains in, but I grabbed her foot so she fell in with us, thankfully, we wore our swimsuits!

I scrambled out of the lake, laughing as Pheo dragged herself out, Ains practically leaping out to avoid Pheo, both laughing. I sat down in the sand, my sister and best friend joining me as we caught our breathes, my sides aching from laughing so hard… and accidentally swallowing water through my nose helped.

"Ya know," I wheezed. "It's a good thing we wore our swimsuits this time!"

"Agreed!" Ains choked out. "Now we don't have soaking clothes we have to wear all day!" Pheo laughed at that, her eyes watering from the lake liquid and from laughing so hard.

Suddenly, as Ains was catching her breath, Pheo nudged my side and mouthed, _look_. Following her gaze, I spotted something moving around some bushes. Make that three humanoid shapes.

After gaining my sister's attention, I got to my feet and yelled, "Stalkers!" That caused the three humanoid things to go running, laughing as well, and I saw who it was. "Stalker Nico, Zayne, and random camper stalks!" I howled, exploding into another fit of laughter with my friends.

"They are stalking us!" Ains chirped as Pheo started to laugh silently, struggling to breath. "Don't make me do CPR!" My sister added, jabbing Pheo in the ribs.

Pheo gave a choked squeak and curled up, which gave us leverage to start a tickle fight.

**xXx**

By the time we came back, it was close to dinner, so, we broke off to change. "Ains," I mused. "Do you know who that random stalker camper was?"

Glancing over, I snickered as I saw a faint blush creep upon her face. "You like him already!" I teased. "You're just as bad as Pheo!"

"Am not!" Ainsley protested, but blushed even harder. "And his name is Niall!"

"Ohh…." I laughed, seeing her stick her tongue out at me and quickly raced into the Athena cabin. "Hey!" I protested, knowing she was going to take the bathroom, which she did, making me wait. "I hate you right now," I whined, knowing she could hear me.

"What about now?"

I paused, thinking "I do not hate you now!"

**Megan: Oh yeah, trustingHim17, here's the answer to your question: Okay, well, our mortal world was put on pause so to say, so, when we changed into demigods, we got new parents! Like, our fathers look the same as our mortal ones, but different hobbies and such. And how did they change? ... Magic... *waves hands in a circle and disappears***


	10. Chapter 10

**Ainsley's POV**

By the next day, the air around Camp was tense, brittle even. Percy and Beckendorf have yet to return, causing the camp to worry nonstop, but Silena and Annabeth were fretting worse.

I ran over to Pheo who was talking to Zayne, a quiver slung over her shoulder. "Hey, lovebirds," I called, laughing as Pheo whipped around with a startled expression. And did I see guilt? "Anyway, I want to talk to you Pheo."

She nodded and Zayne wondered away.

"Have you seen Mat?"

"No, sorry," Pheo replied, shouldering the quiver. "Why?"

"She's missing."

Suddenly, something sparked in Pheo's gray eyes. "I think I know where she might be!" Eagerly, I reached my mind out to hers, reading through her thoughts, and landing on one about my sister. _She's probably with Nico!_

Laughing, we bounded off toward the beach, since it was our favorite spot and Matilda might've brought Nico to show him. Pheo slowed and we hid behind some bushes, peering around, seeing Mat walking side-by-side with Nico, holding hands and talking. Was I offended Mat took Nico to our hang out? Yeah, but I knew a way to get back at them both.

Whispering the plan into Pheo's ear, she nodded and we waited as they walked on. Darting around, we raced toward them, kicking up sand, and pushed them into the lake. We burst out laughing, seeing both of them rising to the surface flailing.

Suddenly, I felt hands push into my back and I yelped, stumbling into the lake with my sister and her boyfriend. Splashing up next to them, gasping for air, I turned my head, glaring at Pheo who was cracking up. "That's what you get for calling me a lovebird!"

Sharing a glance at Mat, I gave a subtle nod and we swam toward the shore, scrambling out, leaving a confused Nico in the water. Rushing up to the laughing Pheo, we grabbed her arms, Pheo yelling, and tossed her into the lake.

Laughing, I helped Mat haul Nico out of the lake, watching Pheo flounder about wildly. "Payback happens!" I howled, laughing along with the other lovebirds.

"What the Hades happened here?" A voice rumbled from behind and I whipped around, startled, seeing Nico and Matilda also turn. Even Pheo, who thrashed to the shore, fell silent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Phoenix's POV**

Gasping for breath, I thrashed around at the surface, but froze when I heard a rumbling voice. Blinking water out of my eyes, I gulped when I saw who it was.

It was Chiron. And he wasn't amused.

Quickly, I swam to the shore and scramble out, answering before the others could. "We were just having fun, Chiron! No physical harm done!"

Chiron swished his tail, expression unreadable. Suddenly, a small ghost of a smile appeared on his face, and I backed away nervously. Ainsley squinted and yelled, staggering back. "Hades no!"

"What?" Matilda demanded, watching as Nico raced away.

I stared at Ainsley worriedly as she gasped, "Chiron is going to make us climb the rock wall with the lava and the earthquakes!" Immediately, the three of us dropped on our knees and started begging Chiron to choose something else.

"Well," he began, "you could… never mind, that wouldn't end well."

"You're now just figuring that out?" Ainsley asked, and I frowned. What was she talking about?

"Come on," Chiron stated and turned, trotting away.

"Run away!" I yelled and whipped around, racing back into the lake with my friends close behind. We splashed further out, not hearing Chiron yelling for Percy behind us because of our loud splashing. Suddenly, a wave started to sweep us back toward shore. "Fight it!" I yelped and thrashed forward, seeing out of the corner of my eye Ainsley catching up to me and Matilda going flying back to Chiron. "No! Matilda!"

"No!" Ainsley yelled. "We can't save her! Every girl for herself!" Screaming still, we struggled forward, natantibus contra aestu **(swimming against the tide)**. But, we failed and the tide washed us onto the shore. Spitting out water, I glared at Percy and Chiron.

"Dude," I rasped, "so not cool."

Percy just shrugged and quickly ran away before I could smack him. "You three are going to climb the rock wall if you like it or not," Chiron stated simply. "Now, come along or I the harpies will eat you."

"Not fair or cool!" I exclaimed and stalked after Chiron with Ainsley and Matilda.


End file.
